Double Digits
Double Digits was a pricing game from which the popular Temptation was likely developed. Gameplay *The contestant was shown four small prizes, one at a time, and was shown the second digits in their prices. For each prize, the contestant was shown two options for the first digit in its price, which were always consecutive digits. The first digits of the four prizes, when placed consecutively, also formed the price of a car. The contestant had to correctly guess all four digits to win the car, but won any small prizes they had correctly guessed the first digit of regardless of the outcome. *The concept of this game was reused in the later pricing game Temptation, in which the price of a car is built from digits in the price of smaller prizes. History *Reportedly, the game originally had slightly different gameplay, but there are disputes as to what the difference was. Originally, the contestant was either presented with four digits in the price of the car, out of order, which they had to place with the correct prizes; or they had to guess the digits outright with no assistance. *If the former was actually the format, it would make the game a predecessor of Switcheroo, in which uses a given series of digits to correctly fill in the missing first digits of various prizes; however, the missing digits do not form the price of the car in Switcheroo, and the car is one of the prizes with a missing digit. *The Double Digits board was a faceplate put on the board shared by Any Number and Bullseye (1). This can be seen in the playing aired by Game Show Network: as the game comes around on the Turntable, a studio light shines on the side, revealing an angle that is at odds with the shape of the board as seen from the front. Additionally, most of the board is manipulated by the host aside from one electronic display located in the same spot as the one on Bullseye (which was also the middle display of Any Number). Retirement *Double Digits was active from April 20, 1973 (#0335D) until May 18, 1973's episode (#0375D, aired on June 15 due to coverage of the Watergate hearings, redesignated as #0422D). *The game was retired after just five playings because of its confusing nature; Of these, only the first ended with a win. *Game Show Network aired the fourth playing from May 8 (#0362D). Gallery DoubleDigits.jpg Digit.jpg From May 8, 1973 (#0362D) doubledigits (5-8-1973) 1.jpg doubledigits (5-8-1973) 2.jpg doubledigits (5-8-1973) 3.jpg doubledigits (5-8-1973) 4.jpg doubledigits (5-8-1973) 5.jpg|The last digit in the price of the cooler is 8. doubledigits (5-8-1973) 6.jpg|Is it either $28... doubledigits (5-8-1973) 7.jpg|...or $38? doubledigits (5-8-1973) 8.jpg|She thinks it's $28. doubledigits (5-8-1973) 9.jpg doubledigits (5-8-1973) 10.jpg|The last digit in the price of the earrings is 6. doubledigits (5-8-1973) 11.jpg|Is it either $36... doubledigits (5-8-1973) 12.jpg|...or $46? doubledigits (5-8-1973) 13.jpg|She thinks it's $46. doubledigits (5-8-1973) 14.jpg doubledigits (5-8-1973) 15.jpg|The last digit in the price of the dictionary is 0. doubledigits (5-8-1973) 16.jpg|Is the price either $10... doubledigits (5-8-1973) 17.jpg|...or $20? doubledigits (5-8-1973) 18.jpg|She thinks it's $20. doubledigits (5-8-1973) 19.jpg doubledigits (5-8-1973) 20.jpg|The last digit in the price of the BBQ grill is 3. doubledigits (5-8-1973) 21.jpg|Is the price either $73... doubledigits (5-8-1973) 22.jpg|...or $83? doubledigits (5-8-1973) 23.jpg|She thinks it's $73. doubledigits (5-8-1973) 24.jpg|The price of the car is $2,418. doubledigits (5-8-1973) 25.jpg|She didn't win the car, but she does win the cooler and the earrings. YouTube Video Segment with the 4th playing (May 8, 1973, #0362D) Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:Car Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:You Don't Have to Win it All Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"D" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:April Pricing Games Category:"Double" Pricing Games Category:1970s Retired Pricing Games